


sweet  water

by gongqing



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	sweet  water

亚瑟走进水牢的时候意识到周围的气息甜的过分，但奈何他脑子太直，一下子还没有反应过来那是什么。

奥姆坐在角落，身上带着枷锁，虽然他没有命令那些，但对战败之人的待遇总不会好到哪去。奥姆身上的盔甲没有卸掉，身上的伤甚至都没有处理。

他的脸很红，紧闭着眼睛皱着眉头，修长的手指交缠在一起。

听到脚步声之后，奥姆张开眼睛呵斥亚瑟，叫他别过去，但声音却底气不足，而且因为亚瑟alpha信息素的刺激，水中的甜味更甚。亚瑟这才意识到什么，他的弟弟是个omega，而且他正在发情。

白色的头发散乱下来垂在额前，不似他们第一次见面的时候那样梳的一丝不苟，情潮导致他的面部表情像是一只被遗弃的小狗，痛苦又难受，却还想保留自己的尊严不去向人求助。

“别过来！”

奥姆晃动手上的链子，他的眼角已经有泪水不停的往外溢，但还好海水会带走他的眼泪，让他看起来不至于太过狼狈。

而亚瑟当然不会听他的真的不走，alpha的凑近让发情中omega的渴望更甚，下体湿滑一片。亚瑟越靠近，他就越想向强大的alpha求欢，臣服在他身下，张开双腿让他顶到最里边，最好再把他灌的满满的。

这是该死的本能，奥姆感觉自己的呼吸都因为空气中alpha信息素的味道而困难。亚瑟的信息素就和他本人一样，充满了野蛮气息。炸开在他身侧，让他流失掉身上最后一丝用来反抗的力气。

亚瑟蹲到奥姆面前，抬起他的下巴仔细观察他的脸，处于情潮中央的omega眼角发红，嘴唇大张着不停的喘气，胸膛也剧烈的起伏着。他想挣扎，但是又因为天性向alpha臣服。亚瑟去摸他的眼角，摸到一丝和海水温度不同的液体。

他自从知道自己有个弟弟后就经常好奇，母亲和别人生出来的孩子会怎么样，纯血的亚特兰蒂斯人会怎么样。纯白色的头发，和散发着珍珠般光泽的雪白皮肤。他很像母亲，却又被他那个混蛋父亲教成了一个混蛋。他也强大，有野心，只是考虑的还不够多。

只是亚瑟没有想到，自己的弟弟居然是一个omega，会这样香甜的坐在他面前，用被发情折磨的红彤彤的眼睛看着他。

“求你……”

对峙良久之后的omega终于屈服，夹起腿不断磨蹭着，脸也乖巧的蹭在他的手心，用舌尖去舔舐他的掌纹，求强大的alpha给他一个解脱。

亚瑟解开奥姆身上繁复的战甲，所幸他并没有在打斗中受太多的伤，仅有的几道伤口也结痂，不然一定会发炎溃烂。

奥姆的身体很光滑，可以说光滑的过分，而他的衣服被脱掉之后他更加香甜，就像之前包裹在内的香气完全挥发出来了一样。亚瑟为此硬的发疼，性器顶着裤子顶出一个不小的鼓包。

他就穿了一条裤子，他嫌战甲太束缚，不方便。

奥姆舔着嘴唇向亚瑟祈求，他现在已经无暇去顾及眼前的人是不是他不喜欢的混蛋哥哥，他只想为这强大的alpha张开已经润滑到足够的身体，最好对方能把他撑满，然后狠狠的干他。

他对其他alpha不会这样，他就算是omega也是海里最强大的omega。但是亚瑟不同，他太强大，他还拥有号令海洋的力量。

“求我啊，我的弟弟。”

亚瑟分开奥姆的双腿让他坐在自己腿上，在水中，只有如此接近才发现对方已经湿透了裤子。他本来是想好好和弟弟聊聊，但是现在不想了。alpha的本性让他只想操进这美味多汁的omega身体里，捣到他尖叫着喊自己的名字，绞进他奉献上自己的一次又一次。

这omega闻起来还是个干净的小东西，一定因为当王的尊严没有找过其他alpha，不肯在其他alpha身下求欢。那他今天可要叫着求他操自己，求他把他射满了。

强大的alpha越想越兴奋，勃发的性器隔着裤子布料抵在omega温热的穴口，那里是隔着裤子都能感觉到的湿。

被alpha释放出的味道压制，又被情潮折磨到神志不清的奥姆狠咬自己的嘴唇，他还有一丝理智，但身体已经诚实的在alpha的性器上扭动起来，恨不得赶紧吞下去，好好安慰他淫荡的身体。

“求你，求你，”

“求我什么？喊我哥哥，喊的好听就满足你。”

亚瑟可不是什么纯情处男，他在酒吧见惯了各种调情手法和一夜情，对奥姆这样纯洁的omega，他花样多的是。

腿被拉的更开，亚瑟的手在他臀缝里来来回回，但就是不在穴口停留，更不要说塞一点进去满足他。

“哥哥，哥哥，求你，进来，快一点。”

急于被填满的omega根本管不了自己叫的多么甜腻，什么羞耻心都被抛之脑后，他现在只淫荡的扭动身体向alpha求欢。然后下一秒他终于如愿以偿，亚瑟直直的插进他体内，因为之前过多的自体润滑，他一点阻碍都没有就干到了他身体的最里面。

omega发出满足的呻吟，双手被亚瑟拉到肩上，随着每一次的抽插，绑在他手上的铁链都晃动，但海水阻隔了声音的传播，没有让他们动静太响。

亚瑟每一下都又狠又深的往奥姆身体里顶，仿佛要把他贯穿。这都怪这omega实在太甜蜜，温润的穴肉绞着他不停的吸吮，仿佛要把他吸干一样。

“真紧，张开点。”

差点就要忍不住交代的亚瑟拍打奥姆的屁股，已经闭着眼睛不管不顾呻吟的omega受惊的睁开眼睛，泛红的浅蓝色眼睛看了一下亚瑟，然后就乖乖的把腿张开了一点。

真听话，乖的让人恨不得干死他。

亚瑟是有这个想法的，奥姆的后背贴到墙上，双腿被大大的打开，海王粗壮的性器不停的捣弄他身体最深处，好几次顶到了生殖腔口，疼痛让他战栗。

最终，灼热的肉棒成功的撞开他的生殖腔，操了进去。刺激比刚才更甚，快感让奥姆控制不住自己尖叫的音量，后仰着脖子来享受体内莫大的快乐。

亚瑟用亲吻堵住奥姆的嘴，然后在他生殖腔内肆虐，成结，巨大的结卡在宫口，强迫omega吸收完他所有的精液。

而结需要很久才消退，于是奥姆的屁股就和他连在一起。度过一次情潮之后的omega发现自己大张着双腿被钉在之前敌人的性器上，这个敌人还是他瞧不起的混血哥哥。

“你，我要杀了你。”

刚消退去红晕的脸色再次因为羞愤而涨红，奥姆挥着拳头要落在亚瑟脸上，而亚瑟一顶腰，就让他因为被结卡住的疼痛一下子趴到了对方坚实的胸肌上。

“可惜了在水里，假如是在陆地上，我操你的时候会啪啪响，然后你的汁水会飞溅的满屁股都是。”

亚瑟逗弄着经验缺乏的omega，手指在他光滑的身上暧昧的画着圈，果然奥姆的脸上爬满了愤懑之色，却又忍不住的硬了。这些情色的话语虽然让人愤怒，但也起到了不错的催情效果。

“亚瑟，你果然是个肮脏的杂种。”

“但是杂种干的你的屁股很满意不是么。”

奥姆被结消退了的亚瑟按住从身后进入，胸部被墙壁磨蹭，而脆弱的性器被握住。亚瑟似乎真的是想要让他听听交媾时的啪啪声，他们俩之间的水流形成一个小小的漩涡，并且旋转的越来越快。

直到omega受不了被这样粗暴的对待，虚弱的啜泣出声，亚瑟才怜惜的慢下来，在射满他整个生殖腔之后去掉他手上的刑具。

被控违逆罪的奥姆王被海王亚瑟抱出了水牢，身上充满了亚瑟的味道。

在路过守卫的时候，奥姆往亚瑟怀里缩了下，不希望自己狼狈的样子被看见。

亚瑟亲亲他的头顶，然后抱着他快速的游回房间，将他的omega好好的安置照料。

奥姆王因为最后的罪名没有成立而被释放，仍旧住在王宫。没有人敢轻视他，因为他身上有亚瑟王强大的气息护着。


End file.
